Bullworthless Boy
by Rougeification
Summary: Bullworth Academy, New England. I got dropped off there by my aunt at the end of November. I just want to get out of this place - I'm immediately inducted into the snobby preps at Harrington House, wanted dead by the "King of the School" AKA Jimmy Hopkins and get into a fight with a bully Davis White and starting to develop...feelings ?  OC - includes an OC created by Angelic Pink.
1. Chapter 1

I got out of the car, and looked to Claire.

"Well?" She asked, a hopeful smile creeping on her lips.  
>"It's a dump."<br>"Do you have to be so negative?"  
>"That was being positive…"<p>

"Bullworth is a friendly place Aiden."

I grunted and grabbed my bag from the boot of the car. We walked towards the gates cautiously. A boy sped out on a bike, quickly followed by broad men dressed in blue, who were eagerly shouting abuse.  
>"Yeah," I said turning to Claire "I'm <em>really<em> expecting chocolate and flowers…hey, maybe I'll get a welcome card with it too? Or a banner!"

I think Claire sent me here because of my sarcasm.

"Aiden, I know it's a bit rough around the edges, but that's the fun of the place."  
>I clenched my jaw.<br>"Okay, Rupert Everret."

Clair sighed.  
>"I'll see you in the holidays."<br>"Can't wait." I said monotone.

"And Aiden," she said, getting into the car "remember why you're here."

I rolled my eyes.  
>"I know I know – I won't get in trouble."<br>"You said that at the last school."  
>"That wasn't my fault."<br>She cocked an eyebrow, then drove away.

I turned back to the school – it was more gothic then the brochure showed. There were gargoyles on the top of the central building, which was sheltered by the grey overcast skies. It was like something out of a horror movie. A black and white horror movie.

I took out my iPhone and started to play some music. _Lil' King Kong_ by _Simple Kid _came on as I started to walk into my new school. 

"You can go in now."  
>I stood up from the chair and walked into the head's office. I looked at the head carefully. He was about 50, give or take a few years, and wore an expensive suit. He had dark hark hair combed carefully, with it greying at the sides.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Kane." He smiled at me. "I'm very glad you decided to join us."  
>"You sound it." I said casually, taking a seat.<p>

"So," He said "please pass on our regards to your mother from us."  
>I rolled my eyes. Of course Claire would send donations to the school I was going to attend. Again.<p>

"Claire's my aunt, not my mum." I corrected him.

"My apologies." He said. "We have arranged for you to be staying in Harrington House."  
>"I thought I was to be staying in the Boy's dorm?"<br>"For those of a more …_financially stable_ background, Harrington House is a suitable residence."

He looked at my grey t-shirt, check shirt, black skinnies and black converses.

"Let's take a look at your record then."  
>He leant back into his chair and opened the file in front of him.<br>"Well, it seems you've done quite a few things in your school life doesn't it? Violence, underage drinking, underage smoking, underage gambling, drugs, graffiti, vandalism, theft, disregard for the community welfare, my my my, anything to say?"  
>I shifted in my chair.<br>"Smoking's legal if you're sixteen."  
>"Not in Ohio, America son."<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"Boys will be boys Mr. Kane, but I do hope for you to tone down your behaviour during your stay here at Bullworth? We have a reputation for discipline. I trust you will respect our rules, teachers and pupils?"<br>I sighed deeply and hoisted myself out of the chair.  
>"I'll see you around sir." I said, exiting the office.<p>

I walked down the stairs, putting my bag across my chest. The hall was a strange yellow colour – the polished floor was decorated with failed exam papers, crisp packets, cigarette butts and beer cans.

I walked down the central stairs, accidentally bumping into the shoulder of a senior, about my age. He turned on me, his face angry. He had a Bullworth letterman jacket on, and a clipped brown hair style.

"Watch it!" He said, glancing down at me. "Trustfund baby."

His two friends laughed, as they shoved me against the wall, walking off.

I took a step from the wall and turned to their backs.  
>"Off to the communal showers jockstraps?"<br>They turned around, fists clenched.  
>"I mean, we all know what you guys do before the match to get rid of nerves-"<p>

One of them, a large pale one, hit me once in the stomach, causing me to keel over.  
>"What was that? I didn't hear you."<br>He punched me in the side of the face.  
>I spat out blood. I think my teeth had cut my cheek.<br>"Speak up Neanderthal." I said, as he threw his fist towards me.

I moved my head out of the way, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the ground, where I hit him once at the top of the spine.

His two friends ran towards me. I was roughly a few inches shorter then them. One grabbed me from behind, as the other started to pummel me in the stomach.  
>Beatings later, I was dropped onto the floor, my shirt stained with blood. When I was sure the jockstraps had left, I took my shirt off and put it in my bag. I then took my leather jacket out of there, and put it down next to me. I guess the three gorillas hadn't been after my possessions. I still had my phone, jacket and wallet.<p>

I rested my head against the wall. No one was around. I carefully leant my head against the locker, breathing deeply. That was the sort of welcome I expected for Bullworth, from what I had heard.

Pushing my self up against the locker, I put on my jacket and walked down out of the main building, and into Harrington House.

A boy stood there, about the size of the three apes who had beaten me. He wore an Aquaberry vest with a clean white top.

"You aren't allowed in here Greaseball." He said, his perfectly combed hair moving slightly as he approached me.

"I'm Aiden Kane." I said, taking out my drivers license from my wallet as he scoffed.. "Now if you could please open the door?"

He looked me up and down, then opened the door, letting me inside. There was a large fireplace there, with an armchair there.  
>"Derby," he said "Mr. Kane has decided to make an appearance."<br>A figure stood up, and turned around. He was wearing the school uniform – his white shirt unbuttoned slightly underneath the Aquaberry Vest. His blonde hair was casually coifed and he had a static expression of condescension.

"Ah, Mr Kane." He said, his voice overly exclusive. "We've been expecting you."  
>"Whatever you say Dr. No." I said, unimpressed.<p>

He smiled slightly. "I see you've had a run in with some of our more…_obtuse_ classmates."  
>"I didn't realise I was going to be taught in a zoo." I said dryly.<p>

Derby smiled. "You clearly are a man of the finer tastes, much like yours truly. So, I shall let you compose yourself and we'll meet you for dinner in an hour?"  
>"Sure." I said, still a little thrown by how arrogant he was.<br>"Smashing. Pinky will show you to your room."  
>I only just noticed the girl beside Derby then. She was a little shorter, with a neat black bob. She wore the Aquaberry merchandise with a small skirt and blue heels. She smiled at me, and started to lead me up the stairs.<br>"So," She began, her voice also very expensive "you're new?"  
>"Well, it's my first day so…"<br>"No, I meant are you new or old?"  
>I frowned as we walked through the doors. "Beg pardon?"<br>"Are you new money or old money?"  
>"Oh." I said, realising finally. "Erm, old I would guess."<p>

Pinky smiled. "You'll go far."  
>She walked up the next flight of stairs and opened the doors.<p>

"This is you." She said, walking in confidently.  
>The wall had wooden panels, with a flat screen television opposite a large double bed. There was a desk and chair, with a laptop already on there. A green couch was in the corner, with a coffee table in front of it. Beside the grand armoire, there was a bathroom opposite the balcony.<br>"This is more like a hotel." I said, putting my bag on the cream carpet next to the desk.  
>"Ms. Kane gave us a large donation."<br>I rolled my eyes at this reminder.  
>"Yes, I know."<br>She sat down and lay back on my bed, looking at me.  
>"Anything else you want me to show you?"<br>I took out a pack of cigarettes from my jacket and put one in my mouth. Taking out my Zippo and lighting it, I walked past her onto the balcony.

"Derby's your cousin right?"  
>There was a short pause.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Well," I said, taking a drag "I can assume that your parents want you two to have a marriage in some years." I turned around. "Strange, I really didn't think people still did that."<p>

She turned on her side to talk to me. "Not many people are as privileged as us, so our parents think we'll stick to those that are."  
>I nodded. "Well, thanks for showing me around."<br>She smiled. "Anything else you want me to show you around?"  
>I laughed slightly. "Maybe next time – I'm in no shape for any exercise at the moment."<br>"Next time?" She said, subtly growing sultry.

"Yeah, sure." I said, smirking. She sighed and got up off the bed, walking out of the room and closing the doors.

I kicked myself mentally. Why did I pass that up? Why would I do that?  
>I sighed, no use do anything about it now. I took my shirt out of my bag and threw it over the chair. Claire had told me there were maids here – who cleaned at dinner. They were probably under her employment as well. Typical Claire.<p>

I decided to take a shower to clean off the blood and help myself relax. The water was quite hot, and my bruised stomach stung when the water hit it. After rinsing off the blood, I grabbed my boxers and trousers and pulled them back on. I opened the cabinet and found a first aid kit. I took out some of the bandages and patched up my torso.

I walked back into the room and opened the wardrobe and found all the 'suitable' clothes for a gentleman. I sighed and opened the lower draws, finding a few t-shirts. I took out a white printed one and a black blazer. I guess this would have to do for dinner. I took off my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I wouldn't advise going casual."

I turned around to see a girl dressed in a blouse and a blue skirt that ended just above her knees. Her blonde hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail, which fell to the back of her neck.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Well, the rest of the Preps won't be pleased."  
>"Preps?"<br>She grinned. "Don't worry, you'll catch on."  
>"Well, if you don't mind I need to get changed."<br>"Wear a suit." she said, before walking in and sitting down on the couch.  
>"Oh, just come in and sit down then."<br>"Funny." She said, taking a magazine off the coffee table and starting to read it. "You like guitars then?"  
>"Huh?" I asked, taking a clean white shirt from the draw and pulling it on.<br>"Guitars obviously hid in the corner of the room? Guitar magazines?"  
>I looked over to the corner and saw my acoustic Maton and my electric Tokai.<br>"Yeah. Do you play?"  
>"Mum got me a few lessons when I was a kid, never really liked it though."<br>"Huh." I said absent-mindedly. "You played classical right?"  
>She nodded. "That obvious?"<br>"Well, I can't imagine anyone else here rocking out to a band from Brighton."  
>She looked at me quizzically.<br>"It's _the Kooks_. _The Kooks_ are from Brighton in England."  
>"Oh." She said, finally understanding. "Sticking to the skinny suits?"<br>"Yup."  
>"That seems pretty British."<br>I chuckled.  
>"Never call an English guy British. They're two completely different things."<br>"Right, so what do I call you?"  
>I turned around to her.<br>"Aiden."  
>I put on the blue and white striped tie just a little under my top button.<br>"I'm Kara. Bennet."

"You a senior?"

She nodded.  
>"Studying Gym, Shop, Photography and Art."<br>"Huh. Artsy."  
>"You?"<br>"I'm doing Shop, Music, Drama and English."  
>"And I'm the artsy one." She said, cocking an eyebrow.<br>I smiled at her – the first time I'd smiled lately.  
>"Well, if you don't mind I kind of need to change my trousers?"<br>"Oh? Oh." She said, realising she was still there. "Sorry. I'll see you at dinner. Save you a space?"  
>"If it's close to an exit." I said as she walked past me and out of the room, closing the door.<p>

I shook my head at her and changed into the dark black trousers. I then grabbed my pair of converses and tied them back on. I walked down the stairs quickly and walked into the dining hall. It was unbelievable – and not in a good way. There was an elaborate chandelier hanging overtop a long mahogany dining table, which stretched through the entire hall. I was suddenly greeted by an arm linking with mine as I was led to two seats by Kara.

"This better be good." I murmured to her.  
>Derby, who was sitting at the head of the table (Pinky on his left) stood with open arms. Everybody else, taking notice of Derby, stood up. I did so as well, awkwardly.<p>

"As leader of us conservatives, I would like to welcome our latest comrade on everyone's behalf, Aiden Kane."  
>They all clapped, looking towards me. I angled my head towards Claire.<br>"Yeah, this isn't worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Claire turned out to be pretty kooky for a prep. She wore her skirt high, tights with _lots_ of ladders in them, no tie and her self-decorated white shirt untucked with the sleeves rolled up.

And that was for an assembly.

I leant on the balcony, having a cigarette that I'd bought in Bullworth Town.

"So, you moved here because…"  
>"My mum's a wackjob?"<br>"I was going to say your aunt."  
>"Either's fine." I said, throwing the cigarette over the balcony.<br>I looked out over my view. I saw the fountain, the gym halls and a little of the observatory.  
>"Well, at least we at Bullworth have you."<br>"The love's one-sided." I said, walking back in and dropping my lighter on the coffee table. "What are you watching?" I asked.  
>"R-rated cartoons."<br>I glanced up at the TV.  
>"Perv." She said, looking back to the sitcom. I took off my shirt and threw it at her head.<br>"What are you doing?" She asked, still watching the sitcom.

"Getting changed for lessons."

"And I thought I was going to get lucky." She murmered.  
>I looked back to her smiling awkwardly.<br>"What?"  
>She suddenly smiled.<br>"I'm joking."  
>I rolled my eyes and opened the wardrobe, taking out a white shirt and putting it on.<br>"So do you work out?" She asked.  
>I turned around to see her looking at me and not the screen for once.<p>

"Yeah, in maths every day."

She shook her head.  
>"Very funny."<br>"Yeah," I said grinning smugly "who'd take maths?" I turned back to the dresser and put on a black and yellow tie. I tied it loosely around my neck and then grabbed an _Aquaberry_ V-neck, pushing the sleeves up and then rolling the shirt sleeves up.

"So first we have…?"

"I have Art, you have English."  
>"Fun." I said in a monotone.<p>

"Cheer up, I'll give you a surprise tonight."  
>"What surprise is that?" I asked, taking a step towards her.<br>She placed a hand on my stomach, tip-toeing up and whispering in my ear.

"Harassing some old hobo."

"Huh. That's romantic."  
>She grinned and walked away from me, going out the door. I changed my jeans into the skinny black trousers from the drawer. I put on my black converses and put a little wax in my long dishevelled hair, pushing my fringe down across the right. I finally grabbed my bag and left the building, heading right towards the main building. I walked up through the door and saw barrages of people funnelling through the corridors. I pushed my self up against the wall and shimmied into the classroom marked 309A.<p>

I looked to see a man dressed in a smart three-piece, collapsed backwards in his desk in sadness. I shrugged and walked to the desk in the third row, putting my bag on the floor. I leant back in the chair, taking out my phone and leaning back in the chair. I looked back to the opening door to see two girls walking into the classroom, one I recognised instantly in her skimpy blue skirt and slimming jumper. I smiled at Pinky as she sauntered past me.

"Hey Aiden." She smiled and walked up to the second row of desks. I grinned slightly as she sat down, looking pleased with herself.

The English teacher stirred with a groan.  
>"No more talking." He slurred. "No more talking. Read off the board and then read to page thirty three…" he trailed off, his head dropping down into his arms. <p>

I walked up to the front of the desk and took out a permenant marker out of his breast pocket. I pulled his collar back so he slumped back into his chair. I then carefully wrote on his forehead _PRAT_. I heard a snigger from Pinky as I walked back to my seat and rested my leg on the chair next to me.

The door opened and I heard the bustle of the corridors sweep into the classroom as four boys came into the classroom. One of them, who was wearing an _Aquaberry_ sweater decided to sit next to me. I took my foot off the chair as he decided to sit down.

I looked to my left and saw a young girl sitting there, dressed in a skirt and cardigan. I caught her eye and mouthed "Hi."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

I looked back to see the prep next to me was talking, looking at the boy in a letterman jacket sitting at the front, probably complaining about him being able to sit near or something. He looked towards me, questioningly.  
>"Sure dude, I'm going to go."<br>I picked up my bag and put the strap over my shoulder, walking towards the door.  
>I caught an unimpressed gaze of the girl sitting nearby as I passed her.<p>

I lit up a cigarette, blew it out and then exited the room.

I walked through the corridors, smoking my cigarette casually. I eventually finished it, stubbing it out on an aged poster, stating "V for Victory". I walked around the corner, carefully attempting to blow smoke rings. I failed badly and exhaled the smoke, going around the corner and bumping into a boy about half a foot smaller then me.  
>"Watch where you're going man!"<p>

I looked down at the shaved ginger boy in a messy vest and slacks.

"I was – you weren't in it."  
>"Weren't in what?"<br>"You'd think all that extra air in your head would make you a bit taller."  
>"What you trying to say bitch?" He said, pushing his arms out.<p>

"I'm trying to say you're a dumb moron."  
>"You wanna say that again?" He said, pushing me backwards.<br>I took a step backwards, steadying myself.  
>"Go fuck yourself." I said, shoving him back. I was stronger, and so he fell backwards onto the floor, his back colliding loudly with the floor.<br>"Don't start something you can't finish." I said, walking past him.

I flew into a locker as the boy leapt onto my back. I elbowed him in the ribs and then threw my head backwards, colliding with his face. I then turned around and smacked him in the head with my bag. He threw a punch at my head, which I ducked under and slammed my fist into his stomach, pushing him onto the floor with it. He collapsed, winded. I pulled him up by the collar, punching him in the side of the face once and leaving him on the floor, grabbing his face.  
>"Learn how to fight." I said, turning around and coming face to face with a beast of a prefect.<p>

"Oh Fuck." I said, before being thrown onto the floor by him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stood in the principals office.

"One day." He said. "One day Mr. Kane and already you are proving to be a slight lad."  
>Here it comes. Yup – the big talk on proper conduct.<br>"At least we know you have an ambitious killer instinct." He said, with a smile put on.  
>Fake smiles equals bullshit.<br>"Just try not to be as…roughhouse and lad-like and…and rough it's just a bit of a-"

"Tautology." I said.  
>"Yes, it's a bit of a tautology." He said, obviously without a clue what it was.<br>I smiled to myself, shaking my head.  
>"Now, bear in mind what I have said."<br>I walked out as the ginger kid walked in, sticking out my foot and catching his as he slammed onto the floor.  
>"Don't dawdle Hopkins! That's what happens when you dawdle!"<p>

"Yeah Hopkins." I said, grinning to myself. I walked out of the office, down the stairs and into the cafeteria where everyone was eating. I saw the girl from English sitting at the only vacant table. Well, it was either that or sit with Derby and his disciples. I walked over and landed on a chair opposite to her.  
>"What?"<br>"What?"  
>"Why are you just sitting there?"<br>I shrugged.

"I have a question."  
>"So write a questionnaire."<br>"What's your name?"  
>"None of your business."<br>"Is that foreign? It sounds pretty foreign. What does it mean?"  
>"It means go away." She said, getting up and walking away.<br>I sat there, watching her pick up her food and walking away.  
>Kara replaced her with two cans of energy.<br>"Who was that?"  
>I turned at her, smiling.<br>"My next conquest."  
>She sighed and then opened her drink, starting to drink a bit.<br>"So how was English?"  
>"Good," I said, watching a girl in leather pants and a jacket walk past "I'll catch up with you later on – we've got shop right?"<br>"Yeah, third."  
>"I'll see you then."<br>"Where are you-"

I grabbed my bag and walked away after the swaggering girl.

"Out."  
>I groaned with frustration as I buttoned up my trousers and did up my fly, Lola pulling up her pants. She got up and walked out of the toilets, not even worried about people seeing.<p>

I got up off the toilet and walked out to see a boy in a green tank top and a shaved haircut standing there, pushing his fringe down.

"You got a reason for stopping that?"  
>"Did you have protection?"<br>"She's on the pill." I said, walking forwards, looking at the back of him.  
>"I'm not talking about knocking her up."<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"She plays guys, she doesn't have sex with them."<p>

"Congratulations to you then. But enough with the commentary." He turned towards me. "You're the new kid."  
>"Bright spark." I said, trying to walk past him.<p>

"Wait a minute new kid," he said, sticking a hand on my shoulder "you shouldn't go around making enemies. The last guy who did ended up getting beaten the crap out of."  
>"Okay sure tough guy." I said pushing his hand off.<p>

"I'm Gary Smith." He said, putting out a hand.  
>"So throw away a name tag." I said, trying to walk past him again.<p>

"Listen to me man, you're in the worst school around and I'm offering to be a friend. So you going to play nice?"  
>I scoffed.<p>

"Sure whatever."  
>"Good, so how about I show you around?"<br>"I can find my own way thanks."  
>"I don't think so rich kid. I should show you places."<br>"In what way did that not sound sexual?"  
>He laughed, looking up at the ceiling.<br>"You know what, you're _funny_ new kid! Real _funny_!"  
>"Yeah, I practice in front of a mirror." I said, attempting to walk past him again.<br>"Now how about I show you around?" he said, catching my arm.  
>"I said I can handle it." I said threateningly.<p>

"I don't think you can friend. I think you're going to get into a fight if you're not careful."  
>"Is that a threat?" I asked, walking back to him.<br>"Cool it hothead, all I'm saying is play the game."  
>"Listen, I'm not going to be around here long enough to 'play the game'. This place is a dump, and I want out."<br>"Then I'm going to help you get expelled."  
>I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Really?"  
>The bell rang.<p>

"Perfect timing, how about I show you around now?" he said, pushing me to the door.  
>"I said," I snapped, grabbing his shirt and throwing him up against the wall "I can handle it. Got that smartarse?"<p>

He chuckled.  
>"Of course friend." I let him down.<p>

"So who are you then?"  
>"Aiden Kane."<br>"You know where your next lesson is Kane?"  
>"Yes I do."<br>"Okay friend. I'll catch up with you at lunch." He said, walking out of the toilets. I shook my head.  
>"Twat." I said, walking out with my bag on my shoulder.<p> 


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, it's me.**

**Just want to say that I don't own Bully or the franchise, but I do the OC's that I have created blah blah blah. ANYWAY, I'd like to put in some little notes here:**

**1. I am not like Aiden in real life – this is not a self- input. I am not that bad…well not from my own POV anyway.**

**B. No, 2 sorry. I may be featuring another OC from a different story, so until I get the author's go ahead, this character will remain unnamed.  
><strong>

**3/C. I'd like some reviews from you guys so I know what you want. Any ideas or suggestions WILL appear in this story.**

**5…no 4. There is not going to be a Petey/Gary/Jimmy slash or anything like that. There will most likely be a romance for Jimmy, and most certainly one for Aiden.**

**5. This is set a few days after Jimmy fought Russell in the basement.**

**6. I've got a very good treat for you lucky, lucky people and will send it you people when I next can.**

**7. Read on and enjoy :) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I exited drama after Pinky, looking down at her skimpy skirt

(Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a pervert, whatever – bit busy here).  
>"So, are you going to eat with us tonight?" Pinky asked, without turning around.<br>"Huh?" I asked, not looking up.  
>She turned around, as my head snapped up at her face being inches away from mine.<p>

"I just thought we could talk about your first day at school and see if your bruises have healed up yet."  
>I grinned.<br>"Sounds great."  
>"Great." She said, turning around and walking away, swaying her hips while doing so.<p>

I grinned after her.  
>I walked out of the door, going right into the car park where groups of boys in dirty white shirts and jeans stood.<p>

"Hey! It's a trust fund baby!" one of them shouted.  
>I walked up to him.<p>

"Let me know if I speak too fast, there's no caution sign to slow down."

"That supposed to be funny?" the pale blonde one asked, going toe-to-toe with me.

"Well it's sure as shit not serious is it?"  
>"You looking for a beat-down?" He said.<p>

"Try it, see if you even get the first one down."

He grabbed my shirt and as he drew his head back, I threw mine forwards, launching into him. He let go instantly and I toe-punted him sharply in the groin.  
>"No fair." He whimpered and fell.<p>

"Get the new kid!" one of the many bullies shouted.

I ducked under a punch and launched a fist into his stomach, turning around to a punch in the cheek. I spun around as another guy grabbed me from behind. I jumped up and kicked one of the bullies in the chest, then started to elbow the one behind me in the ribs before giving up and head butting him with the back of my head. He let go and I tackled him at the waist, throwing us both into the old broken school bus nearby. I grabbed his shirt and started to pound him in the face repeatedly.

The other bully had meanwhile gotten up and punched me in the side of the stomach. I stumbled away grabbing my stomach as one of them threw a punch at my face. I ducked underneath it kneed him in the stomach. I then kicked the bully behind him in the stomach, grabbed him in the stomach and back and threw him up in the air, slamming him onto the floor with a crack. The first bully had gotten up and launched himself at me. I grabbed his shoulders and threw him through the open bus door. I threw a foot below his neck to keep him in place and grabbed the door, smacking it against his right side of his head. I pushed the door back and threw him backwards, leaving him to grab his head.

"NO!"

I looked to my left and saw a beast of a boy there, dressed in the same attire as the bullies. He had to be on steroids. He was fucking huge! Biceps rippled – he was a fucking ape!

"Oh fucking hell." I said.

He put his head forwards like a bull and charged at me. I looked around frantically, grabbing a cricket bat that was conveniently lying around.

He noticed too late.

"Batter up knuckle head!" I shouted and swung the bat around and hitting him square in the head and splintering the bat into pieces. He went off-course and fell next to me, clutching his head.

"Don't fuck with Aiden Kane!" I shouted triumphantly.

I saw the bear raise up, looking around for me.  
>He turned around and charged at me. I jumped up and dived across him, landing on my hands, which were badly cut now.<p>

I pushed myself up and sprinted back towards the main building, pulling a door open and darting inside.

A thunderous crash from the door informed me the gorilla wasn't smart enough to pull open a door.  
>I darted down into the cafeteria.<br>"Hey guys." I said, talking to some of the preps there.  
>"Oh, hello," said a boy in an English accent and light brown hair combed to the left "we were just discussing how the democratic party is a monstrosity! Isn't that right boys?"<br>The rest of them murmured, disgusted by the word "democrat".

"Erm, sure." I glanced around to see the bully exit the hall. "Practice the accent, it's nearly convincing." I said, walking past him and seeing the girl from English sitting and talking with the Hopkins kid.  
>"Hey Aiden, want some lunch?" said Kara, coming up next to me.<br>"Not right now thanks."

"Oh, okay." She said. "I'm not really hungry either. What do you want to do? Hang out?"  
>I turned to her, grinning.<br>"Watch this."

I watched Hopkins get up and leave towards the exit, leaving his food. I walked over and sat down in his seat, opposite the girl.  
>"Interesting book?" I asked, looking down at the book in front of her.<br>"I'd tell you if you'd let me finish it."  
>"It's just that I thought you'd be able to tell me because I thought you'd finished – given how you were making small talk with Hopkins."<br>"_Jimmy_ is interesting."  
>"Now that's heartbreaking – I'm very interesting."<br>"Says who?"  
>"Therapists." I grinned.<br>"Okay then interesting boy." She said, putting down her book. "Tell me something interesting about yourself."  
>"Promise not to tell anyone?"<br>I looked at her, utterly serious.  
>She nodded.<p>

I looked left. Then right.  
>I leant over carefully.<p>

"I'm kind of psychic."  
>She nodded.<br>"Yeah. _Real_ interesting." She said sarcastically, taking her book back.  
>"I'm serious."<br>She rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.  
>I placed my chin on my hand, examining her face carefully. I glanced down at her hand, which had slight callous on her third finger. I then looked back up at her straight, unsmiling mouth.<br>"You're a writer" I grinned.

She raised her eyebrows, but read on.  
>"You don't want to be here." I said slowly.<br>She made no movement.  
>"That means you're only here because you have to be. Because it wasn't your decision. Was it your dad's? Most dads are like inconsiderate from what I've heard. Or maybe it was your mums? You sound like you're from…New York? No…Connecticut? Ohio? Somewhere like that. Considering how you're sat and reading alone, you're not interested in friends and boyfriends like most people are around here. So I think you had a bad relationship that put you off them for life. Something really bad happened and now you can't face boys thinking of you like that."<br>She looked up at me quickly. Then back to her book.

"Don't look at me like that."  
>"Like what?" I said, smiling slightly.<br>"Like that."

I paused, biting my lower lip.  
>"Why not?" I asked.<p>

She looked at me wordlessly.

"You alright?"  
>I looked up at Hopkins standing there.<p>

"We were just exchanging thoughts on the book."  
>I stood up and turned around at Hopkins, smiling.<br>His expression changed completely.

"See you around." I grinned and walked past him, back to Kara.

"Fun to watch?"  
>"Very. Isn't that the kid who beat up Russell?"<br>"Don't know, don't care." I said, walking out of the cafeteria with her.

"So where to now?" I asked, taking out a pack of cigarettes and putting one in my mouth.

"Now," she said, taking a cigarette and putting it her mouth "we have Shop."  
>I groaned.<br>"It's the last lesson. Anyway, I don't know how you're going to survive if you can't make it through the day."

I lit the cigarette and passed her the Zippo.

"I can make it through a day, piss easy."

She grinned. "Sure."

We turned left and walked around the school, past the library and towards the grimy fountain at the back of the main building.

We walked up the stairs, dawdled towards the red-brick building. We walked inside, where a group of seniors were wearing leather jackets, peering under car bonnets.

I walked past them, and threw my bag onto the worktable beside a bonnet. I looked around, expecting someone to tell me what to do.  
>"You just start in Shop." Kara said, putting her folders beside my bag and peering into the engine.<br>"Huh." I said, looking into the engine again. I leant in and started to check the plugs were tightly screwed.  
>"So how was drama?"<br>I shrugged, grunting slightly as I tried to screw the plug tighter.  
>"I got an eyeful." I said, grabbing a spanner and starting to tighten it more.<br>"That's…interesting." She said.

I checked the others, correcting the fourth one.  
>"So, seen any girls that you're interested in yet?"<p>

"Define interested." I said, passing the spanner over to her as she leant down into the engine.  
>"You know," She said, leaning in more "girlfriend material."<br>"Yeah," I said taking the oil can from the shelf behind me "about that – I don't do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing."

"You don't?" She asked immediately. I let out a yelp as the spanner flew down into the engine and the clash surprised me into a collision of my head and the car bonnet.

"Watch what you're doing!" I snapped, rubbing the back of my head.  
>"Sorry." She said sheepishly.<p>

I looked back to the engine, reaching in and pulling the spanner out.  
>"So why don't you do the boyfriend scene?"<br>I shrugged.  
>"Boring." I said and turned back to the shelf and put the oil can back on the shelf.<br>Kara nodded and didn't really talk again after that.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wasn't this film out a couple of years ago?"  
>I looked over to Pinky, who was wearing her very short black shorts, and a white button-up tank top.<br>"Yes, and _I_ was the first to see it." She said proudly.

"Were you now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
>"Yes." She beamed.<br>I put my arm around her neck, as she grimaced.

"Did you really have to wear that awful jacket?"  
>I looked down at my leather jacket, grey t-shirt and black skinnies.<p>

"What's wrong with this jacket?"  
>"Why do you wear it?"<br>I opened my mouth to answer, then closed it again.  
>"Why not?"<p>

She shook her head as we walked forwards.  
>"Two for <em>Janitor Massacre<em> ta."  
>The spotty teen took my dollars and gave me two tickets.<p>

I walked in and bought a bucket (that's right, bucket) of popcorn for me and Pinky. We walked into the screening and sat down amongst other students and Bullworth citizens.

One terribly-mind-numingly-b-movie-type-cannot-even-be-classed-as-a-horror-film later, I came out of the Odeon, hand stuffed in my pockets, as Pinky linked my left arm.

"That movie was _so_ terrifying!"  
>"It was okay." I mumbled.<br>"It reminded me of when I first saw it."  
>"Huh." I said (a bit too high-pitched actually).<br>There was a silence in which she looked at my face. I didn't look back though.

"What's the date?" I asked.  
>"It's the 19th. Why?"<br>I shrugged.  
>"No reason."<br>She unhooked my arm, and walked forwards a bit.  
>"You know, when <em>Jimmy<em> first took me on a date…"  
>My head snapped up.<br>"Hopkins?" I stopped. "You went out with that little prick? Why?"  
>"Oh, didn't you know?" She asked innocently. "I'm <em>sure<em> I mentioned it."

"I think I'd have remembered." I said, walking after her.  
>"He took me to the carnival and won me a teddy bear…"<br>"How cute." I said sarcastically, walking off in front of her.  
>I didn't even care that she was grinning. Maybe she thought I was jealous. I probably was. I don't know even now. <p>

I sat on the edge of the pier, a cigarette in hand. I clenched my jaw and took another drag. Hopkins. _Hopkins_. Who the fuck would go out with that scrawny little twat?

I dropped down off the edge of the pier and landed on the sand. I took off my jacket and walked underneath the pier, throwing it against the wooden supports and sitting down next to them. I reached into my inner breast pocket of my jacket and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. I had a quick swig and clenched my eyes in the fiery sting in my throat.

I looked to my right and saw Pinky there with Derby, walking up to the Beach House on a ramp, where music was playing faintly. I grinned to myself as I pushed myself up and walked back to Harrington House.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So, why are we doing this again?"  
>I looked over to Kara, who was wearing some skin-tight shorts, a baggy <em>New Politics <em>top hung off one shoulder since she'd 'borrowed' it from me and her hair with pink highlights. I, on the other hand, wore some skinny tattered jeans with a grey t-shirt and a pair of vans.

"Because it'll be fun." I said, grinning at her. It was around eight o'clock now, and so it was getting quite dark now, what with it being winter. I looked over at the beach house, and saw Derby talking to Pinky and some other preppies, who were all wearing button-up shirts and polos. I walked straight past them and noticed Pinky kissing one of the brown-haired bullies. I grinned as she looked over. I put my arm around Kara's neck and whispered in her ear "you warm enough?"  
>She shuddered slightly, her face very red from the cold and her teeth could not stop chattering.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine."  
>I walked past Pinky and the bully, and went inside the house, taking my arm away from her.<br>I looked around at the scene: everyone was in there. Every senior in Bullworth (except the nerds) were in there partying. Even Russell was…granted he was on the sofa watching Mandy dance, but he was still there enjoying himself.  
>I scanned the room carefully, and saw Hopkins there, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a green hoodie. He was talking with a tall guy in a leather jacket and a white shirt and another guy in a blue American football shirt. Another boy walked past me in an orange shirt – he looked pretty…well…pretty much just dirty.<p>

The music started to pound heavily. My head spun around.  
>I took another shot.<br>Danced.  
>Another shot.<br>Kissed someone. At least I'm certain it was a girl.  
>Finished the bottle and put it next to the other.<br>I finally walked out of the house, knowing not to get too drunk.  
>I looked up at the end of the pier and saw a girl sitting there. She was wearing a wet check shirt, wet jeans and a pair of soaked flats.<p>

"Hey." I said.  
>She turned around and seeing who I was, rolled her eyes. She was completely soaked.<br>"I like the look – what is it, Water World next to the carnival? Very business-like."  
>"Go away Aiden." She said, looking down into the water.<br>I bit my lower lip.  
>"What's the matter?"<br>"Nothing."  
>I sat down next her on the edge of the pier.<br>"You're burning a hole into the water."  
>"Trying to solve global warming because I'm an X-man."<br>"A completely soaked X-woman."  
>She turned back to the house.<br>"Where is everyone?"  
>"What's your problem?" I asked, holding her arm. "Apart from the fact that you're obviously out of towels?"<br>She looked at me in frustration.  
>"I dropped a bracelet in the water, and Jimmy said he'll get it out, but he-" I nodded, then jumped off the pier, into the freezing water. I opened my eyes, only then realising how blindingly cold it was. I caught sight of a emerald green bead bracelet. I grabbed it and then kicked off the planks of the pier at the bottom and flew up to the surface, climbing up the end of the pier.<br>"I never asked you to do that. Why did you do that?" She asked, obviously distressed.  
>I shrugged.<br>"Maybe I'm drunk."  
>"It's freezing cold down there!" She said, helping me up onto the pier.<br>"At least I didn't have anything valuable on me." I said, throwing the only thing in my pockets into the water, I could always get more cigarettes – good thing I forgot the zippo.

"You made it look easier then it is."  
>"What, swimming?" I grinned.<br>She smiled slightly, rubbing the bracelet against her shirt.  
>"Well thank you."<br>"You're welcome." I smiled back.

There was a small silence.  
>"So, things are good?" I asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"Yeah, things are good."<br>I nodded.  
>"Your shirts a bit wet." I commented, trying to say something, anything.<br>"Yeah. I think yours has shrunk a bit."  
>I smiled, taking off my shirt and ringing it dry over the edge of the pier. My wet, now black hair falling in front of my eyes.<br>I pulled my shirt back on, shaking my head as water flew off. I caught her smile of amusement.  
>"I'm Kaitlyn."<br>I smiled.  
>"So-" She began, but her phone cut her off. She picked it up from next to her and glanced down at it. She looked back up at me, slightly sheepishly.<br>"Who is it?"  
>"It's...it's Jimmy."<br>"Ah." I said, nodding once.

"I asked him earlier to come and help me so now he's going to-"

"Come and swim down to get the bracelet."

"Yeah."  
>"Right."<br>I took the bracelet she had been holding loosely in her hand and tossed it back into the river, walking past her. I decided to go back to the school. I don't know why I had jumped in. Probably the alcohol. I wasn't drunk – just tipsy. I think. Then again, the water had definitely woken me up. At least I could get warm at home so I wouldn't catch pneumonia. Kara would be fine – they were other preps she knew at the party.

…

Fuck Hopkins.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So, you have truanced English four times in two days?"  
>"Why ask me? You're the one holding the file."<br>"Don't play the class clown with me boy."  
>Crabblesnitch was seriously pissed. Good. I was sick of his little bitch act to me.<p>

"I have yet to get to your display of vandalism to the gymnasium restoration project's model in the central hall."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Don't roll your eyes at me boy. Why did you do it?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"I just didn't like the design." I said, leaning back in his chair.  
>"Don't act like a little hooligan boy." He hissed. "Do you think I'm only keeping you here because of your aunt?"<br>"Wild guess? Yeah, I do."  
>"Well you're wrong. Are you listening to me?"<br>"Hmm?"

"Listen," He said, starting to act more 'sympathetically' towards me "this restoration project is funded directly by your aunt." I scoffed. "It's a sign of her commitment to the school."  
>"Yeah. That's why it felt brilliant to smash it to bits." I said.<br>"We know you have a vendetta against your family Aiden," said Galloway from behind me "but do you really think you have to resort to violence?"  
>I scoffed.<br>"Get to your lesson."  
>"Yes, English Aiden." Said Galloway.<br>I shook my head, getting out of the chair and walking through the corridors towards my lesson.

I turned around the corner and saw Hopkins and Kaitlyn. He had his arm around her waist, smiling. I caught sight of him.

"Sorry." He said, through gritted teeth.  
>"No, my bad." I said, looking over to Kaitlyn. "Boyfriend?"<br>"Of course." She said.

I nodded. Of course. Who else then Jimmy fucking Hopkins? Just my luck.  
>"Sorry, I had no clue. How you doing?"<br>"Good." He said again, smiling this time. So he was whipped enough to actually _try_ and like me. Huh.  
>"I'll see you around then." Kaitlyn said.<br>I glanced down to the bracelet on her wrist.  
>"It sure seems to turn out that way doesn't it?" I said to her, before walking past her and into my English class, sitting at the back of the class.<p>

I came out of the class, walking past the lunch hall and out the back of the building - I had the rest of the day free.

I looked up and saw a crowd of people at the entry to the car park. I walked over there, pushing my way through the crowds.

I saw a boy in jeans, a white shirt and a hat shouting a senior in a dark teal skirt, white tights and red hair.

I walked over to him.

"Start spreading rumours about me? As if I don't have enough!"

"Hey!" I called from behind him.  
>He turned around to see me.<p>

"What the fuck do you want new kid?" He questioned.

"Why don't you just leave her alone and we'll all agree you're very tough?"  
>"Go fuck yourself trust fund turd! This is between me and my girlfriend!"<br>"_Ex_-girlfriend!" the girl behind him said angrily.  
>"Shut up Christy!" He said angrily, pointing at her.<br>"Hey, back the fuck off." I said, pushing him lightly on the shoulder.  
>"Who the hell do you think you are new kid? This is between us."<br>"Just chill out yeah?"

"No, I'm not chilling out. Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
>"Listen dude-"<p>

"Shut the fuck up!"  
>He took a wild swing for my head. I ducked underneath it, punching him in the other side of the face. I then grabbed his shirt and threw another punch at his face. He was going to get beat now. My fist collided with his face again.<p>

I felt a pull on my shirt as I turned around to see Hopkins there. I threw a punch at his face in anger, missing. I then threw my entire weight towards him, trying to tackle him. He'd grown taller then me since we'd met before. I hadn't realised but he was stronger now.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me off.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily, as I saw the bully behind him being pushed down onto the floor by Russell.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't see you." I said, pacing to burn off my anger.

"Don't fuck with me Aiden, you saw it was me, why'd you still punch?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"I had momentum."  
>"Aiden, I was trying to help you."<br>"Yeah, well I don't need your help." I said, slapping his bicep. "Thanks anyway buddy." I said, walking past him.

I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets, looking determinedly at the floor as I walked past the fountain left. I wish I'd hit him. I wish he didn't stop me.

Fuck, I hate Hopkins.

"Hey."  
>I groaned, turning around to see the redhead who'd been arguing with the bully.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I just wanted to say thanks." She said, looking offended.<p>

"Whatever." I said, turning away from her.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine, your ex is the one lying on the floor remember?"  
>"I know, you just seem upset."<br>"Why would I be upset?" I asked, not looking at her.  
>"I don't know-"<p>

"Just go away alright Christy. That's how you can thank me." I said, going inside Harrington House.

I trudged up the stairs, when a hand flew in front of me.  
>I looked up at a blonde-haired Derby grinning happily to himself.<br>"Hello Kane." He elaborately.

"What?" I said curtly.  
>"I was wondering whether you'd indulge me in a brief conversation with Tad here."<br>I looked right into the room behind Derby to see Tad there, his hand on his chin.

"Not now Derby."  
>"Come along now man," he said, his arm around me pulling me into the room "I'm sure we can work out our differences to a beneficial stage for everyone."<br>"What the fuck are you talking about Derby?" I asked as he walked around me, between me and Tad.

"You see, the local gossip is that you are getting friendly with Hopkins' latest girl. Given her past with Tad, I thought we could all have a small chat."  
>"What past?"<br>"Kaitlyn and I used to have an arrangement." Tad said expensively. "Of course, my parents agreed, my father very much so, and hers too I would imagine."  
>"You mean you dated?"<p>

"In layman's terms." He said.

"By any matter," Said Derby, walking between us "Miss Evans has very good potential for a member of our little entourage. She has before expressed her dislike for our little club, but now you're dining with us," He turned back to me "how could she refuse? She would be a direct line from Hopkins."  
>"Is that all you ever think about? How to get ahead?"<br>He laughed, with a surprised look on his face. "How would any other leader get ahead?"  
>"I'm not your errand boy Derby. Find some other chump." I said, turning to leave.<br>"Come on sport, it's a win-win. Hopkins is demoralized, you have your prize and I have-"

"Listen Derby," I said, turning around violently "I am not being your little minion doing whatever the fuck you want me to do. Kaitlyn isn't a prize and I couldn't care less if she's with Hopkins. Got that?"  
>He nodded.<br>"A simple 'no' would suffice old chap." He smiled. "Just a thought old boy. Just a thought." He walked past me, patting me on the shoulder as I left the room and went up to my room, lying on my bed and reading Dickens, _Oliver Twist_ again.

I threw my fists against the wall in anger. Fuck Derby. Fuck Tad. Fuck Hopkins. Fuck everyone!

I sighed and collapsed on my bed, my hands over my eyes.

"Hey."  
>I looked up to see Kara standing in the door.<br>"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Just wondered if you wanted to do something."  
>I collapsed my head into my pillow.<br>"Do I have to?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes." She laughed, pulling my leg backwards.  
>"You're freakishly strong." I said, utterly surprised.<p>

"Come on, we're going to the carnival."  
>"I'm not a carny…"<p>

"Shut up." She said, grabbing a pair of skinnies from my wardrobe and throwing them at me.  
>I pulled off my jumper, shirt and tie, then opened the wardrobe to get a shirt.<br>"Are you always going to stay in my room whilst I get changed?"  
>"Pretty much."<br>I rolled my eyes and pulled on a grey printed shirt and my leather jacket. I then changed into the black jeans she'd thrown at me and slipped on my converses.

We walked out through the snow. It was around nine o'clock now. Christ I'd slept for a long time….

I walked past the beach house with Kara, which was being egged. I grinned to myself and walked through the tunnel, past the cars going through. It would seem quite popular tonight.

Kara and I bought tickets to get in, then walked around, looking at the rides and games. She decided to play a ball game, hitting tin signs.

I looked around, bored as Kara had her victory cheers.

"Do you want to get a drink?"

I put on a smile.  
>"Sure, why not?"<br>We walked forwards, past the guy at the Ferris wheel calling people to come on and try his ride.  
>"Come on folks, two people per carriage! No more, no less! Come on Folks! In the spirit of Christmas!"<p>

"It's closer to new years eve." I murmured.  
>I caught sight of Kaitlyn getting onto the carriage by herself. I grinned and ran over to her, leaving Kara for a few moments. I gave the man $5 and hopped onto the carriage next to her, startling her.<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>"Well he said two to a carriage, no more no less." I pointed at her. "You were breaking the rules.<p>

"You could've hurt yourself." She said sternly.  
>"I live on the edge. I can jump back out if you want…"<br>"Doesn't matter to me what you do."  
>"Are you mad at me about something?" I asked, pulling on my fingerless gloves.<br>"What do you think?" She asked, looking at me seriously.  
>"I can't read your mind." I said with a slight chuckle.<p>

She looked out at the sight and then back to me.  
>"You had a fight with Jimmy."<br>"Jimmy?" I asked, momentarily confused.

"My boyfriend?"

Ohhh….Hopkins."  
>"Ah." I said, turning back to pulling on my other glove. "He's still your boyfriend?" I asked with a smile.<p>

"Okay, you can jump out now."  
>I shook my head, grinning.<p>

"I wasn't fighting him, I was fighting someone else. He jumped in on his own."  
>"He was trying to help you."<br>"He should join the government service if he's so interested in helping people, but me he doesn't have to worry about."  
>"So why were you fighting in the first place?"<br>"Because Davis White's a moron?"  
>"You were fighting Davis White?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Yeah well, he is a moron."<br>I looked overhead Bullworth Vale and saw the school in the distance.  
>"Yup, this place is weird and full of morons."<br>There was a tense pause between us.

"Then why are you still here?"  
>I turned to her.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, you don't have to be in school, you're old enough to leave and since you don't like it here, why don't you just go home?"<p>

I smiled slightly at her naivety.  
>"My mum didn't want me to."<br>She had a slightly shocked look on her face.  
>"I don't believe that."<br>"Your right I guess." I shrugged.

"How do you know that she didn't want you to go home?"  
>"My aunt Claire said that it was her idea I stay here until the Summer holidays." I leant in slightly. "It wasn't her idea."<p>

She nodded. She understood. That was something I'd never really found common in people – understanding. Strange…  
>I caught sight of her bracelet.<p>

"How much did that cost anyway?"  
>She shrugged.<br>"Not that much."  
>"Money is better then poverty…" I murmered<br>She smiled.  
>"That's Allen."<br>I grinned.  
>"Someone likes to read."<br>She smiled back again.  
>"Do you read much?"<br>"No not really." I said.  
>There was a small silence.<p>

"Hey, what do you and Hopkins talk about?"  
>"What?" She asked, astonished.<p>

"I mean, does he know Allen?"  
>"I've read him some stuff." She said.<br>"Right," I said, thinking "so you've got a teacher-student thing going?"  
>She looked at me, slightly offended.<p>

"Stop."  
>I grinned, looked out of the carriage and then back to her.<br>"No really, I'm curious. What do you guys talk about?"  
>"Everything." She obviously said.<br>"Like…" I waited.

"Like…everything. Tons of stuff. Whatever."  
>She obviously hadn't thought about this before.<p>

"It's just that in the brief non-pugilistic time I've spent with him, he just…doesn't seem like your kind of guy."  
>"Well…maybe not to you but to me he is. He's fine – we get on fine you know."<br>"Alright, clearly I don't know him that well."  
>"You don't."<br>I cocked an eyebrow, looking at her.

"You don't."  
>I nodded, and tried hard to stop myself from grinning.<p>

We arrived at the end of the ride, getting off it. I caught sight of Hopkins walking here. Then in the distance I saw a boy in a teal vest and white shirt.  
>"I'll see you later Kaitlyn."<br>I walked away and down to the gate, where Gary Smith was waiting for me.  
>"Having fun Aiden?"<br>"I was until I saw you. What are you doing here?"  
>"I thought we could go on a date actually Aiden."<br>"Sod off." I said, walking with him out of the Carnival and into the tunnel.  
>"What do you want from me Gary?"<br>"I see you are talking to Kaitlyn lately Aiden."  
>"Yeah, and?"<br>"I was just curious whether you have ulterior motives."  
>"I don't even have a <em>first<em> motive."  
>He rolled his eyes.<br>"Come on friend. I know everything that goes on."  
>"Really?" I said with mock interest.<p>

"Yes, and I know that you don't get on well with Hopkins."  
>"Who does?" I muttered.<p>

"Exactly Aiden!" Gary said excitedly. "That dumbass thinks he's the greatest thing around!"  
>"You need to chill out a bit dude." I said, looking away from him, bored.<p>

"You know, you seem pretty smart. Smart enough to run this school."  
>"What?" I asked, utterly confused. Run the school? This guy was wrong in the head.<br>"Yeah." He said, talking to himself more then me. "We could run this school. Make all the scumbags like Russell, Hopkins, Derby, _everyone_ bow down to us!"  
>"I don't want the school." I said, turning to walk past him.<br>"I do." He grabbed my arm. "And you don't want to cross me like Hopkins did. Remember that friend."

I pushed him off me, and walked back to the carnival, where Kara stood.  
>"Hey, I couldn't find you before. You alright?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine." I said, putting an arm around her neck. "So, this drink?"  
>She smiled.<p>

"You're buying I assume?"  
>I scoffed.<br>"Why would I do that?"  
>She rolled her eyes.<br>"Hey, I've got this funny little idea in my head."  
>She looked at me strangely.<br>"I'm not going to like this…"  
>"Come on, it's just for fun.<p>

"What do I have to do?"  
>"Keep watch for me in Bullworth Town."<br>"What?"  
>"Just trust me on this."<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I leant against the lamppost, watching the crowd gathering around the "crime scene".

At the bottom of the stairs leading to the city hall, there was a chalk outline of a body, police tape sectioning it off. The snow had been shovelled off the streets, salt poured over them. There was a specific are where there was no ice, mainly because the cordoned area had not had snow set on it last night, so the chalk outline was certainly visable.

I grinned as I saw the policewoman walk over to the tape, talking to people intently. I caught a glimpse of a very shocked Kaitlyn. I smiled as I saw Hopkin's look of confusion.  
>"Okay, who is depraved enough to pull this? Come on, you've taken the practical joke too far!"<br>I laughed to myself at the policewoman's spectacle.

I caught eye contact off of Kaitlyn, who knew it was me. I grinned smugly, giving her a wink and walking away back to sleep at Harrington House. After all, staying up all night to do this when you're dodging police is pretty damn tiring.

I walked back from the school to Bullworth Town, curious about the 'crime scene'. I walked up to the City Hall, where the crowd had dispersed, any no one was noticing the chalk body anymore.

I grinned as I saw Hopkins and Kaitlyn walk past. Hopkins said something to Kaitlyn, then walked down towards the scummy area of New Coventry.

I walked along to her, dressed quite casually. I was wearing my leather jacket, blue skinnies and a Beatles tee. I walked along to her.

"Should you be standing here alone? I hear this is a pre-tty dangerous corner." I grinned.  
>"I'm fine." She said, without looking at me again.<br>"Not feeling amazing then?"

"No."  
>"Did I do something to offend…?"<br>"Me? No."

"Good."  
>"You might want to ask Jimmy though."<br>"Meaning?"

"You've got this whole town down him." She said obviously.  
>"Really…and how did I do that?" I replied.<br>"You know how you did that."  
>I scratched my mouth.<br>"I'm not familiar with the blue-book laws in this town so we're talking about a lot of things: dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm-in-arm with a member of the opposite sex on a Sunday." I said with mock serious look on my face. She gestured down to the floor with both arms. I looked down, noticing the faded chalk body was right underneath me.

"Ahhh. What about it?"  
>"You did it. The whole town knows you did it – they had a meeting about it."<br>"You actually went to that bizarro town meeting? Wow. Those things are so…_To Kill a Mockingbird_."  
>"Yes I went, and Jimmy went and everyone ganged up on him when he got there. They all want you gone."<br>"Wow, bummer." I said in a monotone.  
>"So I was there shouting at everyone and defending you and paying money to the mayor for the vandalism-"<p>

"I think it's worthy of a Banksy…" I murmured.

"Now we're both being treated like an outcast by them and it's all because of you."

There was another awkward silence. I raised my eyebrows.  
>"What a surprise, you don't care about any of this." She said as she folded her arms sternly and faced the statue beside us.<p>

"I didn't say that." I said, still looking at her.  
>"Go, I'm tired of talking to you." She said, waving me away.<p>

"Fine." I said, turning to walk away. I got a few feet away when she talked again.  
>"You care nothing for anyone or their feelings!"<br>I turned around.

"Second wind huh?"  
>"All I ever do is stand up for you and all you do is make my life harder. I guess that's what you have to do when you're being cold and cocky but I think that's lame! I am a nice person and I don't think I deserve it. And Jimmy has done a lot for me, so I don't like it when people take advantage of him!" She paused, making sure she'd said everything. "Okay, second wind over." She turned back to the statue.<p>

I had my hands in my jean pockets, my shoulders hunched up.  
>"I didn't know they were coming down so hard on you."<br>"Funny, I never pegged you as clueless – my mistake." She said in a monotone to me.  
>"Okay." I said, looking around at the people passing by. "I get it." Kaitlyn looked me sarcastically. "No, no I do. I get it." I said seriously. "Did you at least think it was funny?"<br>A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she managed to overcome the smile I was so familiar with.

"That's not the point, you-"

"Ahh, you thought it was funny."  
>She smiled her dazzling smile.<p>

I looked right and saw Jimmy walking away from the overpass.  
>"I'll see you around Kaitlyn." I smiled, walking past her and going down to New Coventry.<p>

I arrived at the overpass, where I saw a group of three Greasers there, talking to a guy who was slightly taller then them. He had a greased fringe along his forehead and a black leather jacket, accompanied with his biker gloves.

I was walking past one of them when one stuck a metal pipe in front of my chest.

"Woah, where do you think you're going newbie?" He asked, chewing gum.

"Yeah, you trying to be a Greaser?" Said another, pushing me.  
>"I bet you can't even fix a bicycle!" The other laughed.<br>"Listen, I'm sure you don't want to get your arses handed to you in front of Danny Zuko over there," I said, pointing at the large Greaser leaning against the wall "so how about just fucking off back to your tin workshop?"  
>I tried to walk past them again, except this time the large Greaser put a hand in front of me, pushing me back.<br>"Hey kid, do you know who you're talking to?" He asked, half-laughing and half-confused.

"Some grease-monkey who overcompensates with gel?" I said, looking up at his hair.  
>"You're talking to the King! Watch your mouth!" Said a slightly overweight Greaser, a roll-up behind his ear, as he turned to face the "King" in total affectionate admiration.<br>"Without a mirror, that's impossible to do smartarse."

"Okay bitch," said a large black greaser, who had his leather jacket collar up, biker gloves and a black eye "you're going to get a beatdown."  
>He walked towards me calmly. I took a few deep breaths, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't see any weaknesses.<br>He threw a fast punch at my face, which I stepped back from. He then quickly elbowed me in the face, causing me to stumble backwards into the road, clutching my mouth. I had a cut on my lip from my teeth.

He laughed and turned away from me, laughing with the other Greasers. I ran towards him in anger, then jumped through the air, throwing my arms around his waist and flooring him. I jumped on top of him, smacking his head into the floor twice before I got hit in the back with the metal pipe. I rolled off the Greaser, grabbing the metal pipe from the other. I kicked him in the stomach, turning to hit another Greaser. I got a solid punch in the face from the largest one who'd gotten back up. I fell to the floor, snow stinging my lip badly. I turned left and saw the Preps running forwards with cricket bats. Tad solidly smacked the overweight Greaser with a bat, which splintered into several pieces, some of which probably impacting into the Greaser's face. Bif grabbed the largest prep, punching him several times in a professional-Muhammad-Ali style. I picked myself up, then kicked the "King" in the stomach, grabbing the pipe and aggressively swinging it around as hard as I could into his face. He spun around, but didn't hit the ground. He ran towards me and I brought the pipe upwards, smacking his chin this time. His legs flew up into the air and he landed on his back, winded. I turned around as Chad grabbed me.  
>"Come on Kane, time to bail!" He grabbed my arm, running away with the other Preps. I joined them, grateful for anyone to rescue me.<p>

We got back to Harrington House, the Preps whooping and cheering Bif, who'd floored the biggest Greaser in only a few punches.

Derby stood up from his armchair in a smoking jacket.  
>"Evening chaps." He smiled.<br>"It's midday." I stated.  
>"Well, well, Kane you got roughed up didn't you. Anyone would think you're one of those apes in that jacket."<br>The other boys laughed at Derby's banter. I however, did not.  
>"Whatever Derby."<br>"Anyway men, I think it's time to retire for dinner and then to sleep. Pinky?" Pinky came down the stairs, wearing a short blue dress, ending at her mid-thighs "Pinky will fix you up and get you looking presentable."

"Why is it that every time we meet, you're covered in bruises?"

I grinned as she took me upstairs. We got to my room, where she closed the door.  
>"So, take off the top then?" I asked casually.<br>"I'll get the anti-septic." She said, walking into my bathroom. I shrugged off my jacket, pulling off my tee.  
>She came back in and started to lightly dab the anti-septic on my lip. When she finished I turned around and lay forwards on my bed. She started to check my bruised back for cuts, found numerous ones and poured the stinging anti-septic on them.<p>

"Do we have to do this?"  
>"Yes." She said simply.<br>When she'd put on the large white plaster on my shoulder, I turned around to face her.

"So," I said with a grin "still up for showing me around?" I grinned. She bit her lip, turning back to the door, making sure it was locked.

"Like my lip-gloss?" She asked, walking towards me and running a tongue over her lips. She leant in and kissed me on the lips. Her lip-gloss was surprisingly relieving for my cut lip, which was not bleeding anymore. I then pushed myself fully up, wrapping an arm around her. She faced upwards as I started to kiss her neck. She then pushed me down and straddled me.

She took her dress off at her shoulders, letting it fall down to her waist. She leant down and kissed me again, pushing me further down until she was fully on top of me, somehow only wearing her bra and her loose dress now.

I undid the button on my jeans and then rolled over, so she was lying underneath me on the bed.

I leant in to kiss her again, kissing her neck and slowly pulling her dress off of her waist and past her long smooth legs.

**STEAMY! Yeah, that's pretty much as close as you're going to get to a "lemon". Don't be sour – it's just that Aiden doesn't see sex as a big thing, so it's not mentioned ;) Anyway, R&R – a few words is very helpful :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I watched Pinky put her dress back on, fixing her make-up. I lay in my bed, one hand behind my head.

"I'll see you at dinner Aiden." She said with a smile. I grunted in return, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.  
>She walked out and I lay there, thinking about only one person: Kaitlyn. Why was she even with Hopkins? He's a cunt. What does she see in him…<br>I looked at the door as Kara walked in.  
>"You alright?" She asked.<br>"Yeah I'm fine." I said. She lay on the bed next to me, taking a cigarette from the pack on my end table. She took the lighter and started to smoke it.  
>"What's up?" She asked, looking at me topless.<br>"Greasers." I said.  
>She nodded, deciding that was believable and took a drag.<p>

"What do you know about Kaitlyn Evans?" I asked.

"Who?"  
>"Hopkins' girlfriend."<br>"Oh, her. She's alright I guess." She said. "Pretty if you like that sort of thing."  
>"What sort of thing?" I asked, looking at her.<br>"You know, the whole spoilt-little-girl thing."  
>"Coming from a Preppie?" I asked.<br>She hit me with a pillow.  
>"You getting dressed then?"<br>"I'm not going to dinner." I said.  
>"Why not?" She asked.<br>I shrugged.  
>"Just got other arrangements."<br>She nodded slowly.  
>"Like what?"<p>

"Sleeping." I replied, dropping my head down into the pillow. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow though."

She nodded and then left the room, leaving me to finally get some sound sleep.

I awoke at some point around eight o'clock in the morning. I pushed myself up after half an hour, putting on a pair of skinnies, a white shirt with my tie and grabbed my leather jacket and gloves. I pulled on my leather military boots and grabbed my bag, walking down the stairs. I went outside Harrington House and walked past the fountain and towards the car park, past the autoshop. I was taking Pinky's advice about not going to Shop with the Greasers, as I still needed my arms working.

I went out into Old Bullworth Vale, sitting down at a restaurant outside the _Aquaberry _store. I ordered a beer, didn't get one and so just got a bottle of water. I sat up, the snow falling softly. Winter was going to end soon. I looked right and saw Chad, Justin and Gord running past me, holding their cricket bats.  
>"Hey Kane!"<br>I looked up at Chad as they stopped momentarily to talk to me.  
>"What?"<br>"I was wondering whether you were up for a small challenge today?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Some of those Greaseballs have beaten Gord because of Johmmy Vincent's girlfriend."  
>"And?"<br>"Well, I thought you'd be up for a little game of fisticuffs."

"In my opinion Gord shouldn't have started pissing about with her again."  
>Chad looked at me. I hesitated, then took the bottle of water and walked with them. We went past the school, through Bullworth Town and towards the overpass of New Coventry.<p>

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I said to them (they just ran forwards towards Lucky and Hal) as Lola came around the corner to my right.  
>"So, you enjoy boys fighting over you?" I asked.<br>"Hello Aiden Kane." She said in her Detroit accent.  
>"It's not enough to have the Greasers fighting over you so you have to get the Preps too?"<br>"And you." She said.

"Fuck that!" I shook my head and took a step back. "I'm not a tool."  
>"Well I'm afraid our relationship has reached it's end then Aiden."<br>"What relationship?"  
>"<em>Our<em> relationship. You have just thrown it down the drain!"  
>"I'm not interested in dating a skank." I said, walking past her.<br>"Your loss, Jimmy was be more then happy to fight for me!"  
>I turned around.<p>

"Why does everyone think I care about Hopkins? He's a jerk!"  
>"But he fought for me-"<br>"He's dating Kaitlyn Evans – he doesn't give a fuck about you."  
>"What?"<br>"I know you're not stupid Lola. I mean, you've managed to charm half of the school to fight for you, you're obviously intelligent. Hopkins has obviously never been into you for anything other then sex."  
>"But I'm a nice girl! I never-"<p>

"Exactly." I said. "The only reason Hopkins would ever fight is for himself. He just wants to beat the shit out of somebody." I shook my head. "Whatever." I said, turning to walk away. This school is beyond fucked up. I mean, first of all there are cliques. Second of all, they're owned by a teenager. I couldn't be fucked to get into a fight with the Greasers again, so headed back to the school.

I walked back through the gates, where I saw familiar sight of Christy Martin lip-locked. She pulled away from the senior, leaving him to walk away.

"Oh, hey Aiden Kane." She said, catching sight of me. I grunted in response, walking past her.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing." I muttered.  
>"You can at least look at me when you lie."<br>"Whatever." I muttered, not looking back.

"Listen," She said, grabbing my arm and stopping me from walking "everyone knows you don't like it here."  
>"Oh, that obvious?" I asked sarcastically.<p>

"But if you give this situation half a chance," she continued "I think you'll find that you really can like it here. And some of the students aren't as bad as you think they are. I mean Jimmy is really a nice person. It just takes you time to realise it-"

"Are you sleeping with him?"  
>"What?" She asked, completely thrown back.<p>

"It's just that the whole starry-eyed-you're-so-much-better-off-here speech must come from somewhere so-"

"No! Of course I'm not sleeping with him! I could never do that to Kaitlyn-"

"Fine." I said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, we're not finished talking!"  
>"I am." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Merry Crimpo! Well, it was a few days ago, and this idea came into my head. I thought I'd treat you to an episode of what happens in Bullworth on Crimpo. Apart from the fact that some students may go home in the holidays, Aiden doesn't, because how would that be fun? I have to give my friend John credit for cooking up some of the scenarios we find Aiden, Jimmy and Kaitlyn in. Anyway, enjoy more Aiden vs Jimmy!**

Christmas day. As an atheist I personally thought that celebrating the birth of Christ was a waste of time for me, but it was always nice to get presents.

I sat in English, third row back and watching Hopkins sit with his arm around Kaitlyn. There weren't many people in the classroom, given how most of them had left for the holidays already. It was just me, Kaitlyn and her dog, who would soon be leaving for a holiday thank fuck, and Bryce. Of course, there was the new-comer to our English class, some cheerleader who seemed to constantly wear her cheerleader outfit.

I looked up at a red-faced Galloway talking about communication. I took a book out of my bag on the floor and started to read.

"…Mr. Kane." I looked up. "I'm sure that Maupassant is very interesting, but could you maintain interest in your choice of subject for a short time? Since you are, by far, the most behind in the class?"  
>I rolled my eyes and put my book away.<p>

"Thank you." He continued. "As I was saying, communication is the most vital piece of the progression of English. Through English, we can really _understand who_ someone is."  
>"But how do you know that it's English," said the cheerleader, raising her hand "I mean, sure we use words and stuff, but it's what we're saying and how we perceive stuff that allows us to understand who someone is right?"<br>Huh. Not an airhead after all then.

"Yes Ms. Wiles, but that _is_ English, It's more then just words. It's the culture of our language. To progress as an individual, you must understand _other_ individuals. Which leads me on to your Christmas assignment."  
>"Sir," said Hopkins "I'm not going to be here for the week, I'm going home for Christmas."<br>"Yes James, I know, your mother phoned ahead. I guess we'll have to struggle on without you. Although this does work to our advantage." Galloway turned to me. "Now we can get you a little tutoring Aiden. Kaitlyn, if you could move next to Aiden."

Kaitlyn looked at Galloway in shock, then to me, then to a speechless Hopkins and, with an apologetic look, took her bag and sat next to me. Hopkins looked at me angrily as I put my arm around her chair, causing a vein in his head to pop.

"Now," Galloway said "your Christmas assignment is to spend the day with your partner, and try to find out something about them which nobody else knows. The rules now: number one. You _must_ spend the entire day with your partner at all times. Number two, your partner must tell you something defining about them _themselves_. You cannot find out from someone else. Lastly, they must want to tell you, as we are exploring the powers of persuasion today. So lets have Mandy, you and Bryce together please." I smirked at Hopkins, who turned back to the front angrily.

The bell rang not long after and Hopkins stormed out of the classroom, followed quickly by Kaitlyn. I smiled to myself, and leisurely put my books in my bags. I looked over towards the cheerleader, who looked back at me.  
>"Merry Christmas." I grinned, walking out of the classroom.<p>

I got to the bottom of the stairs, where I heard Hopkins' thunderous voice echoing through the corridors.  
>"Jimmy calm down, he was probably just messing about-" Kaitlyn said. How chivilarous of her.<br>"No, that creep was messing with me!" Hopkins angrily stated. "I swear to god that this is the last time! He better not come out here…"

"Jimmy-"  
>"Why would he do this?"<br>"I don't know-" She said. There was a small crack in her voice.  
>"He's trying to provoke me…" He said angrily<p>

"Then don't let him Jimmy."

I walked around the stairs and stood next to Kaitlyn.  
>"I got to tell you, of all the nutty barn-raising shindigs Galloway could cook up, this one isn't half bad."<br>"Glad you enjoyed it Aiden." Hopkins said angrily.

"Yes I did. So, shall we?" I asked Kaitlyn.  
>"Shall we what?" Hopkins asked angrily.<p>

"Shall we go?"  
>"Go where?" he asked.<p>

"I was thinking me and Kaitlyn could go for a walk."

"What?" Asked Hopkins, confused.  
>"Galloway paired up me and Kaitlyn for tutoring. Tutor," I said, gesturing to Kaitlyn, "student," I said, pointing to myself, "guy who's not wanted here." I said, pointing at Hopkins."<br>"You think this is funny?" He asked threateningly.  
>"Well, it's no Lenny Bruce routine, but it has it's moments."<p>

"Bye Aiden." He said.  
>"Where you going?"<br>"You're the one that's going."  
>"As soon as Kaitlyn's ready." I said.<br>"She's not going with you!" He said, advancing slightly.

"Really?" I turned to Kaitlyn. "Is that true?"  
>"Yes it's true." Said Hopkins before Kaitlyn could answer.<br>"Excuse me Edgar Burgen, I'd like Charlie McCarthy to answer please."  
>"Shut up."<p>

"Jimmy…" Kaitlyn said apologetically.  
>There was a small silence as Hopkins began to understand her.<br>"Oh, come on!"

"I have to."  
>"No you don't Kaitlyn."<br>"Jimmy, you know how angry Galloway can be. It's the rules-"

"Fuck the rules!" Hopkins said.

"Not the police?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"Don't make this into a big thing." Kaitlyn said.<p>

"Don't go." He said desperately.

"Geez man, she's not shipping off to 'Nam." I said, amused at the situation.  
>"You really need to shut up now." Said Hopkins.<br>"Jimmy it's one day." Said Kaitlyn. "We'll go, we'll eat, we'll come back."  
>"No." Hopkins said sternly.<br>"What do you think is going to happen?"  
>"Yeah, I think I'd like to hear this one also." I smirked over Kaitlyn's shoulder to Hopkins.<br>"I don't want you to go."  
>"Jimmy-"<br>"Fine!" He shouted. "Go with him! I don't care!" He turned away and walked. I stood there, leaning against the wall, watching the lover's tiff.

I waited for him to walk away from her, then walked up to Kaitlyn, who was still gazing in the spot where Hopkins left.  
>"You know, there's nothing there." I said.<p>

"Yes, I know." She said sadly.

"You going after him?"  
>"Not right now."<br>"So, shall we?" I asked, smiling.

She looked at me, not returning the smile.  
>"Fine." She said, walking through the doors. I smiled slightly to myself, raising my eyebrows and walking after her.<p>

She didn't say anything to me as we walked side by side through Old Bullworth Vale.  
>"So…where do you want to go?" I asked, trying to break the tension.<br>"Don't care." She said grumpily.

"Okay." I said, turning left sharply.  
>"Wait, where are we going?" She asked, confused at the fact we were now going down the steps and onto the beach.<br>"I thought you didn't care."

We walked along to the underbelly of the pier.  
>"It's winter – I'm not jumping in." She said sternly.<br>"No skinny dipping in ice: got it." I chuckled.  
>We stopped underneath the pier.<br>"Now what?" She asked.  
>"Now we sit."<br>"Here?"  
>"Yup." I said, starting to sit.<br>"Under the pier, that's where we're going to talk?"  
>"Yup."<p>

She looked at me, very bemused.  
>"It's winter."<br>"Yup."  
>She opened her mouth to say something, but then began to sit down next to me.<p>

"Fine."

"Yeah, I like it here." I said.

"Wow, a place in Bullworth you _actually_ like." She said, mildly surprised. "I'm stunned."  
>"Not many people sit here." I said, looking at the waves.<p>

"It's nice." She said, looking at them with me.

"Yeah it is-"  
>"So, why'd you do it?" She interrupted.<p>

"Do what?" I asked, smiling.

"Why do you always annoy Jimmy like that?"

I looked out onto the waves.  
>"I don't know. I guess it started as a joke, you know, just to bug him, but, you know, he gets <em>so<em> mad and he is actually _quite_ tall. And I was just standing there, looking at him all tall and mad and…I don't know, it was just really funny." I laughed, looking back to Kaitlyn.

"It wasn't funny." She said, with a serious look on her face.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't intend on doing it."

She looked at me, as if she were trying to decide something, then looked back to the waves.  
>"Does that make you feel any better?" I asked sincerely.<br>"I just…don't want to be in a fight with Jimmy." She said.  
>I smiled sadly.<br>"I'm sorry about that." I paused. "Do you want to hit me in the face? It's cathartic I hear."  
>"Maybe in a little bit." She said. I wasn't sure whether she was joking or not.<p>

"Whenever." I smiled. "So, are we going to have this heart-to-heart Galloway has ordered us to have?"

I smiled over to her. After a moment she raised her hands in her coat pockets.

"Well I'm Kaitlyn Evans, I'm sixteen and I…like to read. I moved to Bullworth a year ago, started dating Jimmy a while back, and…here we are." She said.

I paused.  
>"Wow. There is not one part of that that I considered remotely interesting."<p>

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?"  
>I thought for a moment.<br>"Have you ever read Hemingway?"  
>"Oh God…" She said.<br>"What? Hemingway is amazing."  
>"He's depressing!" She chuckled.<br>I bit my lower lip.  
>"You know Hemingway has only lovely things to say about you." I grinned sincerely.<br>She looked at me, with a slightly aw-how-cute face.  
>"Why are you only nice to me?" She said slowly.<br>"What?" I asked. That wasn't a response I was expecting.  
>"Before you were totally screwing with Jimmy, but now you're really nice to me. Why?"<br>"You see it's the screwing with _Jimmy_ that's an important step to getting here so I can be nice to you." I grinned.  
>"So…it was a plan?" She asked.<p>

I stopped grinning.  
>"What?"<p>

"You. Screwing with Jimmy. It was a plan?"  
>"Okay, I am officially starving." I smiled.<p>

"And officially evasive." Kaitlyn said dryly.

I started to get up.

"Come on, I'll buy you fish and chips."  
>"Are you going to answer my question?"<br>"Although, do you like vinegar?"  
>"Not going to are you?"<br>"I suppose we could always just get it on half…"

She sighed.  
>"Fine."<br>She got up and we walked up the wooden slope on the pierhead and through Old Bullworth Vale. Eventually we found Fish and Chips in a small shop tucked away by a newsagents. We finished the chips and went to see a movie: _The Sequel_. It was pretty boring – so no point in mentioning it and then we went into the bookstore near the park, where I bought her a Hemingway book, _The Fifth Column_.  
>"Right, now Galloway wanted me to tutor you?" Kaitlyn said in the afternoon.<br>I groaned.

"Really?"  
>"Yes, so I'll see you at five at Harrington House?"<br>"It's a date." I said, much to Kaitlyn's dismay. I parted ways with her and bumped into Pinky, who was walking from the Girls Dorm.  
>"Why were you in the girl's dorm?" I asked.<br>"Because I sleep there Aiden!" She said shrilly.

"But you-"

"Yes, I spend time in the house! So?"  
>"Nothing. I just thought-"<p>

"Don't play the fool with me Aiden!" She screamed, then stormed off away from me, past other students who didn't take much notice. Apart from Christy running off in excitement that is.  
>I walked in confusion back to Harrington House. I got to the house and went to my room, changing for Kaitlyn later. I pulled on some black, ratty skinnies, my new Chealsea boots and grabbed a Sex Pistols tee. I was unbuttoning my shirt when Kara walked in.<br>"Hey stranger." She said.  
>"Heya." I smiled, taking the shirt off.<br>"Is it warm in here?"  
>I looked over at her, and only just realised what she was actually wearing. She was wearing a pair of very, <em>very<em> tight shorts, showing off her tanned legs, and a pink tube top.  
>"What are you wearing?" I asked.<br>"What?" She asked innocently.

"Kara…you're dressed like…well, like Pinky." I said, no pun intended. "You're not wearing your…baggy clothes."  
>"Eyes up here." She said.<br>I smirked.  
>"Let me get changed please?"<br>She looked slightly crest-fallen. I guess I had to pay her a compliment?  
>"You have nice legs by the way." I said, feeling a little less confused at her smile. She said her thanks and walked back out of the room.<br>Overwhelmed by confusion, I pulled on the clothes I had taken out and walked over to my desk top, pulling out another packet of cigarettes and pushing them down into my pockets. I heard a loud knocking come from the entrance and walked out of my room, going down the stairs. I came down to see Kaitlyn standing opposite Derby.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking between the two.  
>"Nothing." Derby said, smiling smugly. "Absolutely nothing Kane." He turned to me. "Take care of Ms. Evans. Hold her tight – we wouldn't want her slipping on the ice out there would we?" He walked back past me, Biff accompanying him. I waited until they were gone.<p>

"What was that about?"  
>"Nothing." She said, still looking over my shoulder at them. "You ready?"<p>

"Ready for what?"  
>"Tutoring."<br>I checked my watch.  
>"And you're early?" I said inquiringly.<br>"It's hard to concentrate in the girls dorm." She stated.  
>"Huh – well the mind is a terrible thing to waste." We walked out of the room and through the doors on the right, towards the large dining room, which was surprisingly empty as well.<p>

"So teach, are we going to do any of those cool modern learning techniques? Because they say if you just make learning fun…"

"Where are your books?" She asked.  
>"Huh." I said, putting my hands on the chair in front of me. "I don't know." I turned at her innocently.<br>"How are we going to study without your books?" She asked.  
>"I guess we can't. Too bad. So what now? Movie?" I smiled.<br>"Get your books." She said firmly.  
>"The cat ate them."<br>"Get them or I'm going home." She said, going to leave. She seemed seriously rattled. Did Derby say something?  
>"Wait there." I called. She turned around and I picked up a napkin and a pink apple from the bowl on the table. I hid the apple behind a corner of the napkin and showed her it. I turned the cloth around slightly, suggesting there was nothing there. I took away my left hand, held the apple and pulled the napkin over it.<p>

Kaitlyn wasn't impressed – that always used to impress me. She took the apple and I walked upstairs to get my books. I scanned my room and picked up my English book, then made my way downstairs and into the dining room to see Kaitlyn sitting at the dining table, her English books open.  
>"Are you ready then?"<br>"Yes ma'am." I said eagerly and sat down next to her, my eyes fixed on her concentrating face as I flipped pages by casually.

I clicked above the card, flipping over from one deck to another. I grinned to myself – twenty-seventh time lucky right?  
>"Explain Conrad's use of language to create an atmosphere in <em>Heart of Darkness<em>."

I grabbed the deck of cards and held it in front of her.  
>"Pick a card." I said eagerly.<p>

Kaitlyn picked up the deck and threw it on the floor.  
>"Huh." I said slowly. "Now that just made the trick a little bit harder..."<br>"Aiden, why aren't you even trying to focus?"

"So where's Jimmy tonight?" I asked, twirling the pink apple at its stem.

"We just went over this, there's no way you could have forgotten."  
>"Work?" I asked, looking down at the apple.<br>"I will make you engrave it upon the table twenty times if that's what it takes." She said firmly.

"Because if he's not at work he must be free, so he doesn't care that you're here?"  
>"No he doesn't." Kaitlyn said through gritted teeth. I grinned at her smugly. She put her pencil down. "He's visiting his mum."<br>"Where?"  
>"Ohio."<br>"So he doesn't know?"  
>"It wouldn't matter." She said matter-of-factly.<br>"So you're going to tell him when he comes back?"  
>"We're studying." She said in despair.<br>"You're studying, I'm prying at your personal life."

"Aiden, why won't you at least _try_ to remember the book?"  
>"Have you ever read <em>Please Kill Me<em>?" I asked.

She sighed.  
>"No."<br>"Oral history of the punk movement." I said, interested for once. "You'd like it, you can borrow it if you want."

"I'm here to help you study." She said. "Now, if you want me to go, I'll go. But if I'm going to stay, you will stop distracting me and start paying attention." She said empathetically. "Understand?"  
>I nodded.<br>"I understand."  
>There was a small silence.<br>"And yes I would like to borrow it, thank you very much."

I smirked and turned back to my book.

I finished off writing on the notepad and finished with a full stop.  
>"Done."<br>I handed it over to her and watched her bemusement.  
>"This isn't Shakespeare…" she said slowly.<br>"It's not?" I asked in mock astonishment.

"It's the words to a _Clash_ song…"

"Ahh, but which _Clash_ song?  
>"Hey, I'm not the one who needs to be tested-"<p>

"Ten seconds…Nine…Eight…Seven-" I said, looking at my watch.

"Stop that."  
>"Six…Five…Four-"<p>

"You know you're really starting to –"

"Three-"

"OOH!" She exclaimed strangely. "_Guns of Brixton_." She said proudly.  
>"A plus." I said, slightly impressed that any American knew <em>the Clash<em>.  
>She looked at me strangely for a moment.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Why did you agree to this whole study thing in the first place?" She asked.<br>"Because Galloway said I had to." I said obviously.  
>"You've never done anything because someone said you had to."<br>"I moved here because someone said I had to." I pointed out.

"Very different."  
>"Yeah, well…" I trailed off. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked.<br>"What?" She asked, strangely aghast.  
>"I'm sick of studying." I informed her, thoroughly repulsed at the word.<p>

"How can you be sick of studying, you haven't done any studying!" I got up and put on my jacket. "You've done card tricks, made coffee, explained how on Earth _Coldplay_ could be considered an alternative band, but as of yet, no studying."  
>I looked up at her.<br>"All the same, I want some ice cream."  
>"There's ice cream here…"<br>"Yeah, but no cones."  
>"Cones?"<br>"I need cones."

She rolled her eyes.  
>"I promise I'll study." I said.<br>She eyed me suspiciously.  
>"So if we go and get ice cream-"<p>

"In cones." I interjected.  
>"-you'll be a perfect student for the rest of the night?" She continued.<br>"That's right." I nodded, biting my bottom lip.  
>She eyed me again.<br>"I could not believe you less." She said, getting her coat. I smirked and got up, opening the door for her.

"I'll read you _Othello_ while we walk – sound fun?" She asked.  
>"You have no idea how much." I grinned and followed her out and to Old Bullworth.<p>

A half-hour later, with ice cream in cones, we returned down the street past the beach.  
>"<em>The Kooks<em> are still the best band."  
>Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at me.<br>"Can I ask you something?"  
>"You just did, but go on."<br>"You know you're smarter then almost everyone in our class. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything – you could ace those classes."  
>"So?" I asked, my mouth full of vanilla.<br>"So why don't you?"  
>I tried to word it in my head.<br>"I'm not going to uni, sorry _college_," I said in an American accent "so why waste the time trying to graduate in Sixth Form. _High School_." I corrected myself.  
>"You're going to college." She informed me.<br>"Oh please…" I scoffed.

"What? Oh please what?"  
>"Come on…"<br>"No, you have to go to college. That's crazy-"

"Kaitlyn." I said firmly. I looked at her seriously – I think she understood that I wasn't messing around.  
>"What will you do then if you don't go to college?"<br>"Whatever."  
>"Where will you live?"<br>"Wherever."  
>"Wherever, whatever." She mocked me.<br>"I'll live where I live and I'll work when I need money and I'll see where I end up."

"You could do more." She said.  
>"Oh," I laughed out loud, "here come the pom-poms!"<br>"No," She laughed back "no pom-poms, just me saying you could do better."

I rolled my eyes.  
>"So why aren't you going to graduate high school?" she asked.<br>"Well I'm not sure exactly. Why don't you ask my mother – I'm sure she'll have plenty of good reasons for you. Or Principal Crabblesnitch, I'm sure he can chime in with a few. In fact, ask Christy. I'm sure she can improvise a few answers for you-"

"Oh please," Kaitlyn burst out, going in front of me and stopping me with one hand. "do not give me the whole Kurt Cobain 'no one understands me' act because I do not believe it. You are more then that."  
>I looked into her eyes and then just noticed something. Her eyes were just…wow. There were literally no words for them. I just felt…wow.<br>"Erm," She said awkwardly, looking behind her and over the bridge "we should be getting back."  
>"Yeah." I said. "I did promise to study after all." I looked up over her. "So we just head straight down there and we'll end up back at school."<br>"Are you a pigeon with your homing senses?"  
>"Or," I continued, holding her wrist to stop her from going across the bridge "we could go left and just walk around for a bit?"<br>She opened her mouth, looking up at me. She turned back to the dimly lit gothic school and then back to me.  
>"Go left."<br>I smiled, amused at her willingness.  
>"As you wish." I smiled, and we walked out across the street, at the same as some headlights approached…<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I sat in the scarlet armchair, a soft cast on my left. I was watching the steady rising and falling of her chest. She was breathing – that was what mattered. Her hands were connected to several wires, pipes connecting her to various machines which produced steady beeps which reassured me.

My right hand squeezed on her left, and I looked up to her bruised face; a blue mark sat a few inches in front of her ear, her nose was bright red, which drew my eyes back to the tubes inserted into her nostrils. She was still asleep. 

"I'm sorry." I muttered again.

I turned to the door to see Christy standing there with a bundle of flowers. She looked at me carefully, as if I was going to attack her or the comatose girl in the hospital bed.

"I wanted to see if she was okay." I choked out through teary eyes and a strangled voice.  
>She took one look at me, then walked over to the other side of her, placing a hand on her right hand. She looked from the sleeping face to the foot of my chair.<p>

"What do you want me to tell her when she wakes up?" She asked, brushing the hair out of her closed eyes.

I looked at her face too. It was still so delicate, despite the bruising.

"Nothing." I said. "It's better that way." I leant down and picked up the large bag, putting the strap over my shoulder. "I'll be gone in about an hour."

Christy nodded, placing another hand on Kaitlyn's hand.  
>"Don't come back." She said. "All you did was make her second-guess her feelings about Jimmy. You shouldn't be playing around with her feelings. It's not fair to her. She deserves more."<p>

I nodded slowly, taking in what she said.

"Kaitlyn's better then some cheap fling."

I got up and walked over to the door, opening it and standing there for a second.  
>"You know it was more then that." I said.<p>

Christy sighed.  
>"I know." She looked up at me. "She cared about you too."<p>

I nodded, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling down various numbers on it.  
>"That's my mobile phone number." I said, handing it out to Christy without any reciprocation. "Just…let me know how she is."<br>Christy stood there, looking at the number dully.  
>"Please." I insisted. "I just need to know that she's okay."<br>She looked in my eyes for a few seconds, then slowly took the paper from me.  
>"Thank you." I said.<br>I went through the door and into the elevator, pressing the ground floor and going down to the lobby and taking the bus back to Bullworth Academy.

It was six o'clock, so no one was about. Especially since it was the holidays. I walked up to Harrington House, silently trudging up the stairs. I opened the door and found I'd left my wardrobe open, the second drawer still open. I walked over to the edge and found the brown moleskin book still in there. I grabbed it and flipped through the pages until I found the number I'd written down last year. I sighed and closed it again, putting it in my back pocket and going back down the stairs, on my way there, I saw Kara asleep on the sofa in the lounge. A book was open underneath her face. It felt bad not saying goodbye to her – as if she'd take it personally. It was better this way though – she couldn't ask him any long inquiries. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere. I guess I was just born to sort of…wander really. It's not like anything was holding me here so I planned to keep on moving until I did find it.

I made my way to the school gates and then waited seven minutes until boarding the coach to New England coach depot, where I would take coaches until I arrived at my destination.

I took out my phone and dialled the number from my small moleskin book. I waited a few moments while it rang.

"Hello?" The male voice answered the phone.

"Hey, is this Jack Taylor?"  
>"Yes, who is this?"<br>"This is Aiden Kane."  
>Jack Taylor was silent for a time.<br>"Aiden _Kane_?" He asked, emphasis on my last name.  
>"Yes."<br>"Aiden Kane who?" He asked, as if digging through his memory banks.  
>"Aiden Kane your son?"<p> 


	13. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**I've been away for a really long time guys and it's nice to be back. I hope you've been checking, because I've got a nice long chapter ready for you. Any OC's that you want to include, or if you want to borrow my OC Aiden, or any questions or suggests, please message me or put it in a review this is for you guys…mainly.  
>Okay, so on with this story I'm making a second part to the story, called Bullworthless Boy: Part 2. Please go and see that for more tales of Aiden.<strong>


End file.
